memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Empire
The Klingon Empire is an interstellar political entity, headed by the Klingon Chancellor and High Council, based in the Great Hall in the First City on planet Qo'noS. The empire was begun by Kahless the Unforgettable, who first united the Klingon people. Fifteen hundred years later, a clone of Kahless was installed as Emperor of the Klingon Empire, the first in three centuries, though given no political power. (''TNG'' episode: Rightful Heir) Non-Klingon subjects of the Klingon Empire are called "jeghpu'wI", a status greater than slave, but less than citizen. (TNG novel: Diplomatic Implausibility). History The origins of the Klingon Empire began in around 854 AD, the so-called "Heroic Age of Qo'noS", when Kahless the Unforgettable united the many warring tribes of Qo'noS. Under Kahless's leadership, the Klingons began to expand their empire across the planet and out into the galaxy following the development of warp drive in 922 AD (''TNG'' episode: "Rightful Heir" and novel: Kahless; ''ST'' reference book: Star Trek: Star Charts). However, the "First" Klingon Empire fell in around 972 AD after the Hur'q, a race from the Gamma Quadrant, invaded Qo'noS and pillaged many of the Empires treasures, including the Sword of Kahless. However, the will of the Klingons soon resulted in the Hur'q withdrawing from Qo'noS in around the 1300s. The Hur'q withdrawal left Qo'noS resource poor, and many departed the Klingon system to establish other colonies using 7 great starships constructed on the order of Ch'gran. (''DS9'' episode: "The Sword of Kahless"; and ''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible). Politics Officially, the Klingon Empire is a feudal monarchy, with power residing in the Emperor, who is traditionally a descendant of Kahless. In reality, however, the power lies with the Klingon High Council, which is led by the Chancellor. The position of emperor was abandoned (but not officially abolished) in the mid-21st century, but was revived in 2369 when a group of clerics created a clone of Kahless, who was accepted as the new Emperor, albeit only as a figurehead. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") The true power of the Empire is held by the Chancellor and the High Council, which consists of 24 members representing various Great Houses (essentially, the nobility). Women are not normally permitted to hold seats on the High Council. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I") However, Azetbur, the daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, was permitted to succeed him as Chancellor in 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) It is believed this was permitted because she was made the head of her house, due the unusual circumstances of her father's death. Various factions almost constantly challenge the leadership of the Empire, and so over time the Klingons have developed a strict and rigorous Rite of Succession to determine their leader. According to tradition, one may challenge the leader on the grounds of cowardice or dishonorable conduct and fight in single combat. Should the challenger slay the incumbent, he assumes the role as the new leader. (DS9: "Tacking into the Wind") Because of the Klingon propensity for violence, some shrewd Klingon chancellors have redirected hostilities outward, when they would otherwise cause a civil war. In the 2150s, the Klingon chancellor instructed Duras to recapture Jonathan Archer after the latter escaped imprisonment on Rura Penthe. In this way, the chancellor focused the blame for certain internal problems on an external cause. (ENT: "The Expanse") Likewise, Gowron focused his soldiers' energies on invading first the Cardassian Union and later the Federation in order to avoid internal conflicts at home. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Apocalypse Rising") Aside from challenges to the primary leadership of the Empire, there is also frequent feuding between the various Great Houses. Most often, the challenge is made on the floor of the High Council and resolved on the battlefield. However, on occasion, some "dishonorable" House leaders have chosen to make more insidious attacks by undermining the standing of their enemies; D'Ghor underhandedly attacked the House of Kozak in this way in the early 2370s. (DS9: "The House of Quark") Groups *Klingon High Council *Great Houses *House of Duras *House of Grunnil *Honor Guard *Yan-Isleth *Order of the Bat'leth *Order of Kahless *Clerics of Boreth *Klingon Defense Force *Klingon Imperial Intelligence *Klingon Oversight Council *Cult of the Kuvah'magh Military A prestigious award known as the Star of Kahless is awarded to those inducted into the Order of Kahless. (DS9: When It Rains...) Being a warrior culture, the Klingons developed several combat tactics to use in battle one of which is the N'yengoran strategy which details ways of attacking fortified ground based enemy positions. (DS9 episode: Blood Oath) Ranks & Titles *General *Brigadier General *Colonel Starship classes *see Klingon starship classes Culture Klingon law is quite brutal towards offenders of the crime with sentences including imprisonment on the ice mines of Rura Penthe or even death. During the trial, the Judicial Charter of Koloth allows the Advocate to attack the charges made against them at any point during the tribunal. (ENT: Judgement). Klingon colonies tend to be equipped with special structures that appeal to the Klingon race such as the Hunting Grounds and Hall of Learning. (TNG game: Birth of the Federation) Artefacts *Shroud of Kahless *Emperor's Crown *Sword of Kahless **Shroud of the Sword *Knife of Kirom *Torch of G'boj *Sabak's armor Territory Planets See also ''Klingon worlds'' *Qo'noS *Boreth *H'atoria *Ty'Gokor Star Systems *Khashah system *Plyrana system *Chu'Degh system *Kura system *Kandru system *Kahless system *Korreg system *N'derial system Conflicts *Demon War *Battle of Klan sa' *Battle of Kolm-an *Tribble Extermination Campaign *Battle of D'drazal V *Wars of Internal Dissension *Four Years War *Khitomer Massacre (2346) *Betreka Nebula Incident *Klingon Civil War (2367-2368) **Battle of Mempa (2368) *Klingon-Cardassian War (2372-2373) *Second Federation-Klingon War (2372-2373) **First Battle of Deep Space 9 (2372) **Battle of Ajilon Prime (2373) *Dominion War (2373-2375) **Second Battle of Deep Space 9 (2373) **Battle of Torros III (2373) **Operation Return (2374) **First Battle of Chin'toka (2374) **Raid on Trelka V (2375) **Invasion of Septimus III (2375) **Second Battle of Chin'toka (2375) **Attack on Avenal VII (2375) **Battle of Cardassia (2375) Connections * Category:States